Storyboards DBA
by MarioisKewl
Summary: Historias y ideas sueltas para posibles sagas de DBA, ya saben, el juego
1. Introduccion PRO

Viendo el como no todos han jugado DBA y pueden entender como van estos storyboards futuras sagas de DBA (probablemente) ha llegado la hora de hacer una introducción pro para que mas gente entienda y tenga mas posibilidades de que acepten mis sagas:

DBA es un juego para la consola 3DSA, que trata sobre DBZ como sabrán pero con varias sagas extras, personajes que crea el jugador, entre otros, y es muy pro, actualmente lleva mas de 2 años de desarrollo y tiene mucha historia de por medio.

Y bueno, como ya me han estado pidiendo explicaciones acá están los *OC* también conocidos como los personajes creados por jugadores de DBA.

Mati: Uno de los 2 primeros jugadores de DBA, actual dios de la destrucción del universo 7, reemplazo a Bills luego de que Whis lo asesinara al ver a Mati mas capaz para esta labor, tenia una gran familia pero con el tiempo todos se volvieron mafiosos y se separaron de el, su madre adoptiva murió luego de que un saibaman estallara el piso de abajo asesinándola (que edgy,¿ no?), es actualmente el segundo jugador mas fuerte de DBA, Es muy noob y se la pasa entrenando con Whis, su fase mas poderosa es el SSJ Diamond.

Joaquin Morales: Actual dios de la oscuridad, ha tenido 4 sagas (y probablemente quiera mas), se volvió malvado luego de perder contra Mati en un Tenkaichi Budokai (si, enserio), también tiene una gran familia, posee un gran ejercito de Matis oscuros, Yo oscuros, Joaquin Morales oscuros, y algunos fallidos, lo conocimos en la saga Freezer (creo), es actualmente el jugador mas fuerte de DBA debido a sus constantes entrenamientos, una vez incluso contra Hit, Muchas veces intenta destruir la Tierra pero casi nunca lo logra, su fase mas poderosa es el SSJ Diamond, tiene una armadura pro.

Marco: Actual dios del tiempo, guerrero del tiempo rango SS junto a la kaioshin del tiempo y Toki Toki, durante mucho tiempo llevaba junto a el un Cyclopian Guard que rescato de Namek (Inserte numero de ese Namek) que reprogramo y fue mejorando, Apareció durante GT (creo), No tiene ninguna familia, es el tercer jugador mas poderoso, su fase mas poderosa es el SSJ Diamond, tiene un ki muy poderosos debido a sus constantes y eternas meditaciones.

Franco: Uno de los guerreros Z mas poderosos, no es ningún dios, es un guerrero del tiempo rango F, a veces llega a estar largos periodos de tiempo AFK, No recuerdo bien cuando lo conocimos, es el quinto jugador mas poderoso, es relativamente fuerte, aunque no tiene mucho que hacer con los enemigos generales de las sagas actuales o cualquier jugador que entre en el TOP 4, su fase mas poderosa seria el SSJ Diamond si no fuera porque lo tiene bugueado, No tiene ninguna familia.

Louis: Un jugador que ha entrado hace bastante poco pero que ya supera a cualquier AFK (aunque el entra en la categoría de uno), domina los poderes de ki de hielo debido a su SSJ de hielo, altamente débil y puede llegar a morir por cosas estúpidas, ha reencarnado una gran cantidad de veces, probablemente sea el sexto jugador mas poderoso... aunque sigue siendo demasiado débil y casi cualquier enemigo lo podría matar por accidente, su fase mas poderosa es el SSJ de hielo.

Gaspar: Jugador AFK que nunca se volvió a conectar, tiene un nivel de poder exageradamente bajo, no domina ningún SSJ, por alguna razón, puede lanzar hadoukens, aunque son muy débiles, fue absorbido por la ciencia en su saga y desde entonces nunca mas lo expulso, por lo que tampoco es como que pueda hacer mucho si alguna vez se vuelve a conectar...

Valeria: Jugadora AFK que sufre de algo parecido que el jugador Gaspar, una vez se unio y luego nunca volvió a jugar, no domina ningún SSJ, y esta AFK en un fragmento flotante de la tierra, no domina un poder especial como el de lanzar hadoukens de Gaspar, muy débil.

 _ **YO: UNO DE LOS 2 PRIMEROS JUGADORES DE DBA, DIOS DEL PLUMAVIT, LAMENTABLEMENTE UN CARGO DE BAJO PRESTIGIO ENTRE LOS DIOSES, GUERRERO DEL TIEMPO RANGO F, CREADOR DE TODOS ESTOS GENIALES STORYBOARDS, SUPERIOR EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS, EL SER MAS PRO EN DBA, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE SOLO EL CUARTO EN CUANTO A PODER, CREADOR DEL ESCUDO DE ENERGÍA Y UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS EN OCUPAR LA AUTODESTRUCCIÓN, DOMINADOR Y REVOLUCIONARIO DE LAS TÉCNICAS INVULNERABLES DEL PÁJARO, FUTURO ADMIN DE DBA, SU FASE MAS PODEROSA ES EL SSJ DIAMOND.**_

Admins: Seres de gran poder que deciden todo lo que sucede en DBA, son una minoría con solo 2 miembros, se niegan a aceptar mis sagas, tienen el control total sobre DBA.

Y bueno, luego de poner a los *OC* acá un poco de introducción sobre la ultima saga que ocurrió mientras escribo esto:

Tal y como he mencionado, Joaquin Morales siempre quiere tener su nueva saga y hace unas semanas lo consiguió y creo su cuarta saga, en la que creo una federación interplanetaria de comercio de venta de planetas, supero en poder a Mati, aumento el tamaño de su ejercito, y revivió a los villanos de DBA pero mas fuertes, Marco, principal opositor a estas acciones, se ha escondido la mayoría de esta saga debido a su inferioridad numérica y a su menor poder, en el nido del tiempo, donde puede estar a salvo de Joaquin Morales, y creo una linea de tiempo donde el de esa linea tenia un ejercito de robots, y luego de hacer una fusión y de un largo combate entre el ejercito oscuro y los robots, hubo un combate de 5 minutos y los villanos al final abandonaron a Joaquin Morales y ahora intentamos conseguir mas poder y derrotarlos, mientras, yo creo estos guiones para posibles sagas y algún día, me volveré admin.

MarioisKewl


	2. Saga de la investigacion

Storyboard saga de DBA:  
Luego del fin de la ultima saga todos vuelven a la tierra para ver que goku a muerto y deben descubrir quien fue, mientras investigan todos empiezan a morir bajo razones sospechosas la ves que se encuentra una hoja de nenúfar escrita con tiza que dice,  
*Dejen la investigacion o todos sucumbiran* primero muere mati porque no es pro en una refineria petrolera, asfisxiado, luego marco en un reloj solar, apuntando a las 12:34 , por hemorragia interna, luego joaquin M, en el nucleo de pluton,  
envenenado por radiacion, y luego... chan chan chan, lo veran si mi historia es aceptada y traida en una actualizacion a DBA XD.

MarioisKewl


	3. Saga de la batalla final

Storyboard saga de DBA:

Luego del fin de la ultima saga, hay paz durante 3 años en la tierra, poco después, ocurre una sublevación por los poderosos ancianos que nos exilian a nuevo Namek XXVIII, poco después este explota por una malteada infinita, los ancianos parecen haber ganado pero los saiyans escapan en una capsula convenientemente al lado nuestro y atacamos la tierra pero morimos porque somos muy débiles y el régimen de los ancianos se expande por todo el universo, y pasamos el resto de DBA en el otro mundo sin poder hacer nada, hasta que algún personaje muy fuerte nos ayuda, ganamos, todo vuelve a la normalidad y fin jajajaXD.

MarioisKewl


	4. Saga de los AFK

He decidido continuar con estos posibles guiones de DBA jajaxd

bueno, he acá el storyboard 3 para DBA (guion)

Luego de derrotar a los villanos revividos (si,revivieron otra ves) reconstruimos la tierra y hay 8 años de paz, entonces, ocurre algo

lo sabrán el siguiente capitulo jajaja xd

mentira, no se vayan por favor

Los jugadores mas débiles y AFK (AKA: Gaspar, Valeria y Louis, a veces Franco) se fusionan y crean al personaje mas fuerte del juego shigakideptiromon ssj diamond supremo táctico 777, todos, muy asustados intentan matarlo usando todas sus fuerzas, incluso Zenosama, pero no sirve, entonces, shigakideptiromon grita:

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDEN MATARME, SOY DEMASIADO PODEROSO**

Dicho esto, dispara una ráfaga de ki genérica y luego destruye la tierra, (Otra vez...) Para luego destruir Namek (inserte numero actual) pero la mayoría escapa en una nave espacial que creo Bills (Que esta muerto) y vamos a una rica colonia en la luna que siempre nos ocultaron por alguna razón, pero shigakideptiromon nos alcanza y terminamos en un lugar muy lejano, entrenamos, hacemos la fusión, lo matamos con la ayuda de un admin (Que conveniente...) y ganamos, para luego banear a estos jugadores por intentar matarnos, aun cuando es algo completamente normal.

EL FIN

MarioisKewl


	5. Saga del regreso de Weegee

1 América 2 Eurafrasia 3 Oceanía 4 Antártida, esos son los 4 continentes XDXDXD

sin mas, empieza el cuarto storyboard para DBA, algún día me aceptaran uno.

Luego de la ultima saga, la 4 saga de Joaquin Morales, Los villanos revividos escapan pero sin antes revivir al considerado el peor villano de DBA, y de la peor saga de DBA, la saga de Weegee.

Así, gracias a las nuevas esferas que se crearon de la nada porque el guion lo requería, revive, pero debido a un zenkai único para Weegee porque necesito darle poder rápido de alguna forma, aparece y destroza todas las ciudades, causando millones de muertos.

Mati decide quedarse AFK debido a los malos recuerdos que le traen la saga de Weegee, y nos deja solo a los 4, porque ahora los otros personajes no existen jajajaxd.

Ocupando la fusión de fusiones, creamos a Difraquinco (fraquinco) SSJ Diamond y le damos mucha pelea a Weegee que cae agotado por la fuerza de Difraquinco, pero entonces, Weegee se tele transporta a su dimensión desde donde lanza un ataque de ki genérico, destruyendo la Tierra y Namek.

Nosotros obviamente escapamos y vamos donde Whis, que nos lleva donde Weegee, el cual estaba muy agotado, rápidamente ocupamos un kamehameha de barriga explosivo temporal oscuro por 100 (Técnica única de Difraquinco) y lo desintegramos para volver de nuevo... pero la Tierra ya esta destruida así que nos vamos al nido del tiempo y investigamos sobre los villanos revividos, y debido a que la saga del regreso de Weegee termino, Mati vuelve a conectarse a DBA.

MarioisKewl


	6. Saga del tipo de las explosiones

Viendo que aun los admins no quieren agregar mis sagas a DBA me he preparado para subir esta vez una mas convincente, prepárense, jajajajaxd.

Luego de que empezara el entrenamiento para prepararse contra los enemigos revividos con power ups convenientes, (sobretodo 1 estrella) todos vamos y entrenamos con Amnos que es mas poderoso que Whis, conseguimos el SSJ Diamond+ (otro power up barato) y vamos donde los villanos porque esta fase puede detectarlos porque el guion lo necesitaba, fácilmente los matamos a todos excepto a 1 estrella que resiste mucho, entonces intenta destruir la Tierra pero falla porque la Tierra fue destruida hace varios años por Joaquin Morales y le damos una paliza, para que al final Mati aproveche que esta debilitado y ocupe el Hakai contra el, desintegrandolo, pero entonces aparece el enemigo de las explosiones que quitan energía y aniquila a Mati fácilmente.

Al ocurrir esto, rápidamente escapamos debido a que al absorber todo el poder de Mati mas el que el tenia era mas poderoso incluso que Joagoco o como se llame esa fusión.

Una vez en el nido del tiempo resulta que ese enemigo era muy pro y puede entrar aun si Marco no le da permiso, de modo que entra rápidamente y asesina a los pocos guerreros del tiempo que sobrevivieron a la cuarta saga de Joaquin Morales y a la saga de la resurrección de los villanos, a Franco y a los 2 otros miembros rango SS (Kaioshin del tiempo y Toki Toki) con su abrumador poder y destruye la sala con los pergaminos temporales, consiguiendo AUN mas poder.

entonces aparece Whis el cual como es de esperarse, hace un time reset de 5 minutos para que podamos arreglar todo, pero 5 minutos no bastan y todo pasa igual.

entonces recordamos que Marco aun puede parar viajar en el tiempo y intenta hacerlo pero desafortunadamente eso haría la saga muy corta así que no puede porque si, todo sucede igual pero en vez de que estemos en un loop constante en el que Whis siempre nos esta retrocediendo 5 minutos, el enemigo de las explosiones sabe que retrocedimos el tiempo y mata a Whis, pero antes de morir nos teletransporta con Amnos.

Junto a Amnos se encontraban los jugadores AFK de los cuales estaba ocupando para hacer una granja de brebajes de ki infinita, y nos muestra el poder de tener un AFK cerca, y luego de un poco de relleno, conseguimos otro power up genérico llamado SSJ Diamond++ y hacemos la fusión de fusiones entre nosotros y Amnos, entonces, el enemigo de las explosiones que para acortar ahora lo llamaremos Jerry, aparece y lanza varias explosiones que esquivamos fácilmente para luego hacerle un choque de meteoros, luego de unos minutos de golpes, patadas, combos, golpes de carga de ki, y demás, aprovecha la sobre confianza de Amquingoco y lanza una potente explosión que nos llega de lleno, dándole una gran cantidad de poder y inclinando de nuevo la balanza del combate a su favor,entonces, al ver que íbamos a morir rápidamente vamos al palacio de Zenosama.

Donde luego de implorarle mucho, decide destruir a Jerry con sus poderes, y volviendo todo a la normalidad, poco después me ascienden y me vuelvo un guerrero del tiempo rango S y el dios del plumavit gana mayor prestigio entre todos los dioses (aun cuando, entre los 4 principales, fui por mucho el que menos ayudo y con menos poder).

MarioisKewl


	7. Saga de la familia de Mati

Mientras mas storyboards creo, mas noto lo cerca que estoy de que mis sagas se vuelvan realidad, ¿que pro no?

Luego del fin de la saga de la resurrección de los villanos, todo vuelve a la normalidad gracias a las super esferas del dragón, Joaquin Morales intenta conseguir su quinta saga pero no lo consigue y hay paz durante unos años.

Pero 5.7 periódico meses después, varios disparos con balas anti saiyajin llegaron a la cabaña donde Mati solía ver películas de Bruce Lee para volverse mas fuerte, poco después Whis llega y el perpetrador se va, logrando sortear a Whis... pero entonces retrocede 5 minutos y lo derrota rápidamente...

Solo para que una bomba explote dentro de la cabaña, Whis no puede hacer nada ahora, pero se da cuenta que Mati dejo de ocuparla hace mucho para poder entrenar y que de hecho esa es la única razón por la que logro superar a Marco, el perpetrador muere debido a que se había envenenado con anterioridad, pero da igual porque pueden ir a interrogarlo en el infierno.

Este confiesa al poco rato, algo normal teniendo en cuenta los interrogadores, resulta que fue contratado por unos mafiosos de Chicago, lo que resulta extraño debido a que no hay ninguna razón por la que unos mafiosos de Chicago querrían muerto a Mati, de todas formas van a Chicago con el afán de intentar buscar a los autores intelectuales de este intento de asesinato.

Pero lamentablemente hay muchos mafiosos en Chicago y no es tan simple encontrar a uno en especifico, aun con los datos del criminal que tomaron, por lo que deciden simplemente destruir Chicago y escapar rápidamente, todo parece normal pero, !sorpresa¡, ocurre OTRO tiroteo contra Mati, el cual esta vez va dirigido a su lugar de entrenamiento, el cual se hace desde una gran distancia para que no puedan detectar fácilmente los disparos y salvar a Mati, ¿El resultado? varios muebles llenos de marcas de bala, demasiados, y un Mati con una bala en el pecho, que curan rápidamente con una semilla del ermitaño...

El perpetrador, rápidamente es derrotado por Whis, y ocurre lo mismo, quedando este segundo intento como relleno que no dura ni para 20 minutos de juego, y como es de esperarse no sabe mucho sobre el mafioso que lo contrato que resulta que ahora era ruso... solo que uno de las descripciones de mafiosos que hizo se parecían a un mafioso del anterior, dejando la posibilidad de que uno de los mafiosos sobreviviera a la destrucción de Chicago, Al darse cuenta que destruir mas ciudades no acabara con el mafioso, Mati colapsa al no saber que hacer.

Y bueno, Whis tampoco logra hacer algo, intentan preguntarle a un admin quien fue pero este no les quiere decir, por lo que da igual, debido al constante vigilamiento del dios de la destrucción inconsciente, no ocurren mas atentados, probablemente porque pueden darle otra semilla del ermitaño cuando les de la gana.

Solo para que un día todos los ahorros de Mati, junto al dinero que consiguió mientras era banquero, han sido transferidos a sus familiares legales mas cercanos, sus hijos, debido a que su ex-esposa Jane escapo gracias a un portal y es considerada legalmente muerta, ya que resulta que han conseguido engañar a las autoridades civiles para hacer creer a estos que el Mati con una herida en el pecho es su cadáver (Vaya que buenos en su trabajo,¿no?) y que el supuesto testamento que ellos acaban de fabricar con un notario sobornado y una falsificación idéntica de la firma y huella de Mati, es su testamento real (que en realidad no tiene) quedándose como es de esperar con casi toda su fortuna y logrando llevar el resto de forma totalmente limpia a *Panaderías M* una supuesta panadería que es una fachada para la organización mafiosa de sus hijos.

 **Y POR FIN** la historia deja de girar en torno a Mati y Whis y podemos hacer algo debido a que Whis nos llama y informa sobre todo esto que no deberíamos saber aun cuando yo soy el que hizo esta saga (Spoiler: Mati jr y Jane jr intentan matar a Mati otra vez) así que luego de que Mati convenientemente se recupere de su colapso justo ese momento, vamos a Panaderías M porque denunciar lo que acaba de pasar acortaría mucho la saga pensada para durar 3 días.

Como es de pensar entramos y no hay nada extraño... excepto esa puerta que lleva a una sala oscura sala llena de luces rojas en un subterráneo escondido ilegalmente, en donde luego de noquear a los panaderos para que no llamen a la policía, debido a sus armas anti saiyajin, descubrimos que ese lugar estaba lleno de los típicos negocios mafiosos escondidos en negocios fachada como la venta de drogas, autos robados y mas, y luego de que entre los 5 porque Franco también fue a ayudarnos lucháramos un buen rato con los guardias con armas anti saiyajin, logramos derrotarlos luego de un intenso y agotador combate en el casi todo era intentar esquivar balas anti saiyajin, palos de choque anti saiyajin, escudos absorbe energía anti saiyajin, solo para que entren Mati y Jane jr y nos noqueen con facilidad ocupando mas armas anti saiyajin, para revelarnos que intentaban matar a Mati para quedarse la herencia como lo intentaron otra vez en una antigua saga de DBA, y que por supuesto, ya sabíamos, por lo que solo sirve para relleno.

Pero justo cuando están por encender la guillotina anti saiyajins 3000 ocurra un corte de luz masivo debido a que por lo visto, esa guillotina ocupaba demasiada energía para siquiera poder ser usada, y aprovechando la confusión rompemos las barras apresadoras anti saiyajin que sin un flujo de energía constante no son mas que acero y cables, y causamos un derrumbe en el subterráneo con una rápida descarga de ki y escapar arriba, pero ellos logran escapar solo que sus armas ya no funcionan debido a escombros que les cayeron en el derrumbe, entonces entrando en un justo combate entre 4 SSJ Diamond y un SSJ Diamond bugueado VS 2 saiyajins que ni siquiera tienen el SSJ God, que para el que no sepa, el SSJ Diamond es una mejora del SSJ God, fácilmente humillándolos solo para que al final, Los asesinemos y fin jajajajajaxd, no esperen.

Luego de unas palabras emotivas le dicen que convenientemente se arrepintieron de sus actos como mafiosos, que lograron convencer a Jane que vuelva y que pueden volver a ser una familia feliz otra vez... pero Mati los sigue odiando y al final Joaquin Morales los desintegra con una supernova, acabando con esta saga, con un drama bastante meh y tediosa a mas no poder, donde nosotros no podemos hacer nada hasta después de la mitad de la saga, ojala la acepten.

¿Sabian que Mati jr y Jane jr tienen mas de 70 años? ¿Y que Mati tiene mas de 200?

MarioisKewl


	8. Saga del Loquendo

Hola amigos de Youtube, bienvenidos a otro storyboard de DBA, ya saben, de estos que nadie lee.

El día de hoy verán el mejor storyboard que verán en toda su vida.

 **La saga del Loquendo**

Luego de la ultima saga, como de costumbre, había paz en la tierra, hasta que...

 **ALERTA, INGRESE DLC**

Se había estrenado en la tierra un innovador producto, era un sintetizador de voz llamado Loquendo, que traía gran cantidad de voces.

Rápidamente, el Loquendo paso a ser usado mas y mas, hasta que llego un momento en el que era mas usado que la voz misma, donde la gente se comunicaba solamente vía Loquendo, donde todo empezó a caerse a pedazos.

Poco después, la central loquendera dejo de funcionar, por lo que la gente ya no podía comunicarse de ninguna forma, de modo que la historia no podía continuar.

Y aquí es donde entramos nosotros, los jugadores, que vamos a la central loquendera para encontrarnos con la causa de la falla.

Era el nuevo enemigo: Tomironszczelaw que para acortar llamaremos Tom.

Lógicamente lo atacamos con muchos ataques de ki genéricos, matándolo, fin de la saga...

Pero entonces revive en SSJ Liberte++++++€£¥₩ y nos gana con su técnica definitiva, Pierogies beam que nos derrota con suma facilidad y luego escapa.

Luego hay un montón de relleno a elección del admin de turno mientras Tom se fortalece en un lugar oculto.

Una vez acabado el relleno, Tom se deja mostrar solo que mas poderoso y con el Pierogies beam mejorado, pero entonces hacemos la cuatrifusion y le damos una paliza.

Entonces Tom amenaza con "acabar con cualquier rastro de misera existencia del planeta conocido por los homo sapiens sapiens como tierra" mientras intenta esquivar el copyright.

Pero su ataque es muy débil y se lo devolvemos con facilidad.

Entonces ocurre el impactante plot twist que dejo a medio mundo llorando todo el día.

Tom es en si el Loquendo, si el muere, el Loquendo también lo hará.

Y mientras debatimos sobre cosas estúpidas sobre si deberíamos matarlo o no, Tom escapa.

No mucho después, todo rastro de Loquendo y su producto Loquendo desaparece, mientras tanto, Tom reaparece (de nuevo) pero ahora con el mismo nivel de la cuatrifusion, tras unos cuantos ataques de ki genéricos, ocurre algo totalmente novedoso...

Tom destruye Namek.

Al ver tal vil y despreciable acto, la cuatrifusion consigue el SSJ Diamond Superior con el que volvemos a darle una paliza a Tom y lo matamos.

Y así acaba esta olvidable saga que esta llena de drama forzado y transformaciones repetidas.

MarioisKewl


	9. Saga de Goku USKG7S

Tras acabar la ultima saga, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, y en breves empezaria la saga de Heroes, pero entonces algo llego a la tierra.

 **Era Goku ultra instinto kaioken gamer 777 supremo**

 **Y queria venganza**

Rapidamente aparecemos todos los jugadores y intentamos derrotarlo, pero Goku ultra instinto kaioken gamer 777 supremo ( o USKG7S) esquiva todos nuestros ataques rápidamente y destruye la tierra, pero justo antes escapamos al nido del tiempo.

Poco despues aparece Goku USKG7S que al parecer puede entrar al nido sin tener autorización y mata a todos los patrulleros, pero entonces aparece Whis y ataca a Goku USKG7S pero Goku USKG7S lo esquiva todo y lo mata.

Entonces decidimos irnos al palacio de Zenosama donde estan reunidos todos los universos debido a la amenaza de Goku USKG7S, pero Goku USKG7S nos persigue y (por tercera vez) mata a todos.

Entonces simplemente decidimos atacarlos todos a la vez de nuevo pero fallamos y Goku USKG7S mata a casi todos los players excepto yo.

Y bueno, entonces consigo un _power up_ muy roto y mato a Goku USKG7S de un golpe, fin.

MarioisKewl


End file.
